Falling Into The Darkness Of Love
by Kryssica
Summary: Falling, Falling, and Lying about love, for two years straight, this is a love story of two who have denied eachother by far too long
1. Chapter 1

**Young, beautiful, sly, cunning, brave, loyal, smart, and perfect Krysteena, who is a Ravenclaw, and in so many ways a Slytherin making her Tolerable, by everyone, is slowly and helplessly falling in love with one person she was supposed to hate most in life.  
She doesn't want to believe the feelings that she has for this boy, but really, one night could change everything, and one winter break all alone with him could make her head spin. Her best friends, Ron, Hermione, and Harry don't know about this feeling either, since she never speaks of it. Harry is also there on the winter vacation, but one time the one thing she can't deny loving the one she does.**

Krysteena woke up in her common room, for Ravenclaw, and gets up. She slips on her robes and outfit then starts heading downstairs. Today was the day where winter break, it was only her, Harry, and Draco left in the building, that she knew of. She didn't want to go home because her older brother, Severus was there and they do not get along. She casually sat down with Harry and was laughing. He was always nice to her no matter what and unlike Draco, who was stupid, and seemed to hate her. He was nice.  
"So, how is your Christmas so far?" She asked Harry with a smile.  
"Pretty good, you?" He asked.  
"Meh"  
Draco soon shot glares at Harry before joining them and trying to be superior which never honestly worked. Draco was fed up of it. He stood, walked over and sat down beside her. Her hair was dark, her eyes were a light crystal blue and her skin complimented everything about her, and he loved it. Looking at her was like looking into paradise. He could see everything they had in common and then notice Potter and her were giggling and laughing.  
"Krysteena" Draco said softly.  
"Malfoy" She said sourly.  
"Here" He handed her a paper and leaned into her ear. "Read it alone, later"  
With that Draco walked out of the Great hall and away to his common room and told the portrait his plan. The portrait nodded and let him in, he walked to his room and wrapped up what he had gotten Krysteena for Christmas. The time passed and Krysteena was sitting on her bed in the Ravenclaw girls corridor and opened the note.  
"Meet me in the Slytherin Common room, the password is sly, and if she asks who you came for say Draco Malfoy. I have something for you, please come at 7pm sharp" She read to herself.  
She looked at the clock and slipped on her normal Ravenclaw outfit. She saw ten minutes later that it was 6:50; she snuck out of her corridor and went to the Slytherin. The lady looked her over.  
"Sly" She softly said to the picture.  
"For whom?" The picture asked.  
"Draco Malfoy"  
The door opened and she stepped inside, she had no idea what the Slytherin house looked like and now she did. She looked around before finding her way to the boys corridor. She looked around again and smiled. There was a little note for her, she picked it up and read it. She made her way to the room just down the hall which said: DRACO MALFOY. She put her hand on the door knob and it opened. She walked in and saw Draco casually sitting there on his bed. She looked at him fiercely.  
"What's wrong Draco?" She asked trying to sound angry.  
"Nothing" He stood smirking. "Stop faking you hate me"  
"I do hate you"  
"Don't fight what you truly feel" He whispered.  
"Even if I did feel anything it would _never_ be toward you"  
"Stop fighting" He murmured getting closer to her.  
Draco slowly caressed her cheek before she slapped his hand away. He could see that she was fighting what she truly felt in her eyes. His hand ran down her arm to her hand, pulling her closer to him and he smiled.  
"Do you have to fight, why can't you just let go, and let what happens happen"  
"You know yourself, that if we even tried being a couple, it would never work, we're almost as forbidden as the forbidden forest itself" She snapped.  
Draco smirked bring her closer, until she was right up against him, and he put his free arm around her waist. His face by her ear, his breath lingering making her dizzy, and he chuckled as her arms went on his chest.  
"Forbidden is always better" He pulled away and walked to the wrapped gift.  
She sat on his bed, just letting her eyes linger around the room until they stopped at him. He was so much more grown up then he was years before when her crush on him first started and now her hear was pulled to him more and more. He brought the gift to her and sat down his hand slowly making its way to hers. She looked at him as he grabbed it. She didn't how to explain what she felt, but she felt it.  
"Do you feel the same things I do?" He asked softly. "When you walk in a room, I can't help but look at you. When you walk near me I can't help but want you in my arms. When you say my name trying to hide the fact that you enjoy me being around, it makes me feel like I can fly. And When I woke up to you in the hospital when I fell off my broom, I realized...all i need is you to survive."  
Krysteena's jaw dropped as Draco smiled, he knew she did feel the same way by the time she closed her mouth and flashed him that gorgeous smile that made boys sing. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, pressed his forehead to hers, and the sweet taste of his breath on her tongue drove her mad. She didn't move her eyes burning on his. His thumb pulled at her bottom lip and he placed the present on her lap.  
"I didn't get anything for you" She whispered losing her breath.  
"You are my gift"


	2. Chapter 2

**Krysteena's feelings keep coming loose and with every minute she spends with Draco in his room is a new temptation. She doesn't know why she loves him and why she can't just walk away and leave him in the dust. The shocking news of him being on someone's list, makes her passion for him flare, and can light so many other pathways he could take.  
He knows if something bad happens, he is screwed and he doesn't know why he can't just be non-dangerous to her. But his old ways are slowly fading for her, to keep her where he wants. His mission will never fail. It's only the beginning. His mission for her affection is slowly revealing it was always there.**

"How am I a gift?" She paused. "By a gift you mean a pain in your ass, right?"  
"No" He chuckled lightly running his lips along her jawline.  
Krysteena smiled as her eyes flickered closed as Draco's lips travelled her jwline to her cheek. He didn't know why he couldn't just be arrogant to her. He had the hardest time the last two years, even though she hung out with the golden trio, and she even had time to be herself. That was absurd. His hand found hers and ran his fingers threw hers.  
"You aren't a pain in the ass" He murmured moving away from her cheek. "You just made me love you way more than I should, making this very dangerous, and I promise, I might not ever be the same after next year"  
"You mean Voldmort right?" She opened her eyes.  
"Well," He sighed. "If anything bad happens than most likely, so please, I don't want to be on his list, but yet I am"  
Krysteena nodded and opened the gift and there was a golden necklace with a small diamond heart. She looked at him and smiled. Her arms some how went around him, her face by his neck and his hands on her lower back. He held her like she was by far too fragile to squeeze. Her hair's fragrance filling his breath, his eyes on her shoulder and he placed his head on hers.  
"I love it _Draco_" She whispered.  
Draco went into shock, she barely ever called him Draco unless he did something right, and right about now, he had more urge to kiss her than ever. His arms tightened around her petite body and kept her close to his chest. She shifted positions and faced him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were sparkling and she couldn't help but want him as her Draco, not anyone else's, and right then right there from that moment on, they had no idea the troubles that were up ahead but she knew that somehow she'd be there for him.  
"I love _you_" He whispered. "Nothing can take that away from you, I can't let you go, not tonight, not ever. If I have to I will keep you here until I am ready for you to live a life that doesn't involve me 24/7"  
"You are and always have been _my 24/7_" She murmured back.  
She moved closer to him and he put his arms securly over her shoulders and one pulled her back onto the bed. She giggled as they hit the bed, it was a huge bed his father had paid for, and now it had the exact person he knew was forever his was on it with him. His hand running threw her hair, pushing it back out of her face, and he rolled above her, putting all his weight on his elbows and smiling down at her.  
"Kiss me" She muttered.  
"With Pleasure" He leaned in and lightly brushed her lips with his.  
Their lips moving in ways they shouldn't, faster and faster. Draco moved her lips apart andlet himself into her mouth. Her fingers knotted in his hair pulling him closer to her, once their lips split they both were breathless and were breathing heavily. He smiled pushing back some hair he had pulled forward when he had knotted his fingers into her hair.  
Draco innocently looked her over and the position they were, Krysteena under Draco's chest which was being held up by his elbows. He smiled before pressing his forehead to hers. She looked amazing right then completely breathless from his kiss and he couldn't control the un-dying want for more.  
"I love you," He whispered into her ear and nibbling on it.  
Her breath went shaky, "I love you too"  
He smirked before moving away and rolling onto his back then pulling her onto his chest. His arm a pillow for her, her leg lightly on his leg, and his hand caressing her face, and he looked down at her. Her eyes on his, he didn't know if his father ever had a moment like this with his mother, but he sure hoped so. He also knew if Snape found out about his little sister and her, he was most likely screwed.  
"What about my brother?" She asked as if she was reading his mind.  
"Honestly," He smiled. "I don't know"  
"Me either" She agreed.  
She rested her head comfortably on his arm again since she lifted her head to talk to him, he looked down at her like she was an angel, better yet she was his angel, and that seemed to be the best thing in the world for her. Her hand was placed on his heart which beat against her hand. She loved the feeling of it slowly down, it only picked up speed when she touched his face.  
She touched his face again, his heart picked up speed and he smiled. She lifted herself up, closer to his height and smiled. She didn't know much more than she was madly in love with him and he could be the best thing that has ever happened to her. She let her breath linger by his lips. He looked at her as if she was torturing him. His hand travelled from her shoulders to her lower back to her thigh where he lifted her so she was straddling him. He smirked as he propped himself up with his arms.  
"I think I like this better" He smiled at her as she pulled on his bottom lips with her teeth.  
"Glad to hear that" She let go of his lip and gave him a full on kiss.  
The kiss was sweet, soft, and gentle. In moments it went from gentle to passionate and fierce. Her lips pulling apart with anticipation, her hands on his chest pushing him back and his fingers knotted deep in her almost-black hair. He let out a small moan of pleasure into the kiss and she couldn't help but smile. She broke the kiss and rolled off Draco and lay beside him. Things couldn't be more perfect than right then. The snow falling, them just laying there their arms around each other and their passion strong.


End file.
